A Moment to himself
by Capt.Puppen
Summary: Taishiro Toyomitsu is having a moment to himself in the morning on one of his days off. It's been two weeks since All Might's retirement and two weeks since He last saw his girlfriend. Mentioned OC /FatGum. While this is my first fanfic, I just ask for constructive criticism. I don't own FatGum and My Hero Academia.


A Moment to himself

Taishiro Toyomitsu opens a window in the bedroom of his apartment. He hears the neighborhood come to life this morning. A summer morning breeze hits his shirtless body as He is wearing just a pair of shorts today. He knows that brief breeze will be replaced with hot humidity and at the moment He's perfectly fine with the weather.

He breaths in to take in the smells around him. He smells coffee, spices, breakfasts being made and other day to day smells. He smells fresh morning rain on the cement below him from a light drizzle of rain that came and went.

He pulls out his E-Cig Vaporizer Mod and fills it with his e-liquid of choice for today: Chai.

The scent reminds him of his girlfriend as She usually drinks a cup of Chai tea with a cookie at 3:30 for her snack time.

He inhales and withholds the vape in his mouth. He lets it linger in his mouth for a few seconds. He exhales out the ball and quickly inhales it back in creating a ghost from the Vape smoke.

He grins at the sight of the successful vape trick proudly. The breeze rolls in his room. He closes the window with one arm.

Taishiro turns his head to look at the two Queen sized Futon beds that make up his bed to sleep on as he inhales again.

Taishiro begins to think seriously about the woman He's been dating for two years as of today as he lingers on the inhale. They've known each other longer than two years, started just as her customer and when it was revealed that She is also a Pro hero they've tried to patrol and go on missions together as much as possible and that blossomed into a deep romance. He has it bad for her and it isn't because of what She does for him or how sexy he thinks She is. .He, in all honesty, feel so deeply in love with her.

His eyes begin to drift wistful at the hanging dress she left here two weeks ago from the last time She spent the night at his place. He had taken great care to wash it and keep safe till she returns

As it now it hangs in his partially open closet waiting for its owner to wear it again.

He thinks about how messed up is his schedule is thanks to the retirement of the Century that was All Might's has brought out a rushed increase in crime in Esuha City. It had gotten just bad enough that He lost his defensive fat from a brawl three days ago. Taishiro subconsciously pats his returning fat stomach from just thinking about it.

There is also his girlfriend's schedule that is aiding them in keeping each other apart. She isn't just patrolling. She is also in the costume business as She works at a design studio in Bespin, Kobe and there is the occasional stuff She does as the Pro Hero Kin to promote herself in the public. Just thinking about her workload makes him tired, but They've both picked to be part of the hero business and both knew that a relationship needs compromise to function properly and that can include time away from each other.

Taishiro exhales vape smoke into the room.

He walks over to the hanging dress to touch it again as his mind is still thinking about her.

Taishiro's fingers run across the ribbed cotton fabric of the long sleeve turtleneck dress that is short in length and with an opening in the back.

His mind recalls taking off her dress and tossing it to the ground and covering her bare skin with kisses as part of the foreplay to passionately and loudly making love, to showering together and late night pillow talk to the two cuddling in the morning with her resting against his side.

He tilts his head to exhale the vape smoke away from the dress. He walks away as He turns off his Vaporizer for the day as He knows that just because it his day off that doesn't mean he can't waste it pinning for his lover and smoking. Even if, what he chooses is nicotine free and that He can easily call her on his cell phone to have a conversation or to hear her voice as She gives an interview with Present Mic tonight on his show. He thinks that He can call in to comment to her that way or have some face time with her.

No, matter how he slices the many ways he can get in contact with her, what He craves the most is to be able to physically touch her. Even it is a simple hug or kiss on the cheek.

He places his vaporizer down and places it where He keeps his equipment and supplies; in a shoe box in his closet.

He leaves his room for the moment as he goes to do something else. He closes the door to his bedroom.


End file.
